Anika Calloway: Diva, Wrestler, Champion
by XxSoulTakerxX
Summary: The WWE is dominated by males. This is widely known. Males get taken seriously and aren't around just to be eye-candy. Enter Anika, newest Diva on the roster with something to prove. That anything the guys can do, she can and will do better.
1. Chapter 1

Infatuation

"So where are we going again?" asked Jeff through a yawn. He was sitting in the car next to his brother Matt who was driving. Their friends Adam Copeland and Jay Reso were in the backseat wondering the same thing. They had all been woken up early, on their only day off that week to go have a meeting with Vince.

"Vince said that he needed to talk to us about what's going on at the next pay-per-view," said Matt not taking his eyes off the road, "Think he's trying to top the last one?"

"Probably, you know how Vince is, always trying to outdo everything and everyone. That's how he is so he expects us to be the same way too," said Jay shaking his head and wondering what Vince had up his sleeves this time.

"You know ya still haven't answered my question," said Jeff not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Matt laughed and said, "Sorry little bro, I forgot you were still here." The guys laughed along with Matt while Jeff glared at his older brother.

"Ha fucking ha! Seriously where are we going?"

"Where do you think he would want to meet us? I'll give you a hint, him being in one isn't really normal of him," said Matt while grinning, knowing that he was getting on his brother's nerves.

"It's too early for this Matt; just give me a straight god damn answer!"

"Jeff it's almost one, that's not even close to being early," said Adam who was clearly amused. Jeff groaned, he probably thought it was too early because he had a long night of partying with the others.

After the guys were done laughing at him Matt said, "He said to meet him at some local gym in the area." Jeff nodded and went back to blankly staring out the window and watching the Texas landscape roll by.

"Who else besides us is going to be there?" asked Jay after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm guessing everyone that has a belt or that was involved in the last one. Like Paul and his gang, Chris, Mark, Glenn, Dwayne, Rob, and Amy said she'd meet us there too. Hmm…let's see who else..." He trailed of for a second and was about to go on when Adam interrupted.

"Wait. Do you mean that Vince is actually going to have Paul and Chris in the same room as each other? What is he nuts? They're going to kill each other. Chris is still sore about losing last week." Matt shrugged and they all kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. They were shocked to see this huge professional looking building in such a rundown town like the one they were in. They walked in and looked around surveying the place. The front desk was empty, that was probably because the place was supposed to be closed down for the day.

Loud music could be heard blasting from the back and the boys decided to follow the sound. They entered a large room with exercise equipment along with a ring in the middle of it. But what really caught their eyes was a girl about 5' 7" with straight shoulder length dark blue hair with electric blue tips pulled back into a high ponytail wearing baggy black pants and a black sports bra, with her back to them working out, throwing punch-kick combos at a punching bag. They were so enthralled with watching her that they didn't even notice when the others started arriving.

"You'd think they never saw a girl before," said Chris while shaking his head. He saw that she was having a similar effect on the others also. 'She's pretty good.' He thought while getting caught up in her motions.

"Anika always seemed to have that affect on people," said Mark with a grin on his face as he caught the knowing glance from his 'brother' Glenn, who was purposely keeping quiet.

This caught the guys' attentions, they turned to look at him and Jeff asked, "How do you know her?"

"She owns this place, I live around here, I have to workout sometime you put it together," he answered half truthfully. He knew he wasn't fully honest in his reply, but he wanted to see what they would say about her before they knew what he knew.

The music turned off as she was in mid-spin kick, she stopped the kick mere inches before it actually connected and turned her head to face the culprit and raised an eyebrow at who she recognized to be the wrestler Steve Blackman current holder of the Hardcore title. "Can I help you?" Anika asked trying to hide the fact that she was a little ticked at being interrupted.

"No not really. I was just a little curious to know why a woman such as yourself would be in here working out like that. Shouldn't you be out waitressing or something and leave this kind of work to the real men."

"That boy's going to get it now," said Mark with an even bigger grin then before. The guys were now even more curious to see what she would do.

"Well Mr. Blackman, not that it's any of your business, but I own this place and if I want to workout in here I will without any snide remarks on your part. And I wouldn't be calling yourself a real man because real men don't need to go around harassing women to make them feel better about themselves. If you want, there's a ring right there, I'll take you on right now, not that I have anything to prove to you, though it would be really fun to kick your ass for that 'waitressing' comment," she said surprisingly keeping her cool through her little speech.

Blackman's response was to laugh at her, "You think you can take me?" She nodded and he said, "Alright then, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt." She shook her head thinking of how much fun it was going to be to put the Lethal Weapon in his place.

They both hadn't noticed the little crowd of WWE wrestlers forming around the ring as they locked up in the middle. Blackman quickly overpowered Anika and roughly pushed her back so she fell to the mat. He started to laugh but she cut him off as she kicked his legs out from under him. She kicked up and landed on her feet (like what HBK does) as he pulled himself up shocked that she actually had some moves.

She smirked and Irish whipped him into a corner. She started throwing chops at his chest making him yelp in pain as they made contact. He countered by kicking her in the stomach pushing her off of him, making her stumble back into the middle of the ring. He ran at her hoping to catch her off guard but she saw him coming and did a spinning back kick that connected with the side of his head, making him stumble backwards into the ropes.

She grabbed his arm and went to throw him into the ropes on the opposite side of the ring but he countered and she went flying into the ropes. She turned around and ran right into a clothesline. While she was lying there he put her into his submission move the Guillotine. "Ah!" she screamed in pain trying desperately to find a way out of it or to the ropes. He asked her if she gave up but she shook her head no. He applied more pressure but still she did not give up.

"Damn, this chick is tough," said Adam impressed that she could actually take on Blackman.

"Not to mention extremely hot," commented Jay with a goofy grin on his face. Agrees went around as Mark thought, 'They won't be saying that after they find out, or at least not where I can hear them.'

Anika was getting drowsy; she knew she had to get out of that hold before she passed out from it. Her being so flexible came in handy at that moment. She arched backwards and kicked Blackman right in the face making him loosen his grip enough for her to break free. She got up quickly while shaking her head to get the blood flowing to it again. She looked over and suppressed a smirk that so badly wanted to show.

Blackman was standing there glaring at her while holding his bleeding nose. She put on an innocent smile before going for another spinning back kick. Blackman caught it and smiled at her 'oh crap' face. He was about to go for an ankle lock when her other foot connected with the side of his head in an Insiguri kick. His vision was a little blurred as he lay there by the turnbuckle.

Anika saw this as the perfect opportunity to go for one of her favorite moves. She got on the top turnbuckle and faced Blackman who was still on the ground. She smirked and jumped forward completing a perfect Shooting Star Press. She pinned him while the staff referee counted one…two…three.

She got up with a victorious look on her face and said, "Next time think before you speak to me or any other woman like that, because there are a lot of them out there that can kick your ass better than me." She turned around and noticed the onlookers shocked faces. She waved and was about to get out of the ring when she screamed, "Daddy!" and jumped off the top turnbuckle into Mark's arms. She hugged him around his neck as he spun her around.

He set her back down on the ground, laughed while she greeted Glenn in a similar way. "It's been five years since the last time I've seen you wrestle and I'm now reminded why I never wanted to get in the ring with you."

"And why's that?" she asked obviously confused at his statement.

"Sweetheart, I just saw you take down one of my fellow co-workers without so much as breaking a sweat, I think that just about says that you can easily kick my ass too if you wanted."

She laughed and said, "Aren't you glad I don't want to kick your ass then?" she smiled as he vigorously nodded. She looked around at everyone and waved, "Ya'll here for the meeting with Vince?" No one answered her, they just looked back and forth between her and Mark. She shot him a questioning look, wondering what was going on. He smiled but said nothing either.

Chris decided to break the silence and said, "Daddy? You're her father? I didn't know you had any kids. Why didn't you tell us instead of letting us go on about her?"

Mark laughed and said, "I don't have any kids. Sara and I adopted Anika here when she was 11. And you all better think twice before talking about my little girl like that again or else you'll have to deal with me."

Anika laughed and said, "Oh really, now what exactly was they saying?"

Mark was all ready to embarrass the heck out of all the guys when Vince interrupted. "Glad to see that everyone's here. Ah, Miss Calloway nice to see you again."

"Likewise," she said unenthused. The guys figured she probably didn't like Vince all too much, which was a safe assumption as she really didn't.

"Did you reconsider my offer?" He asked hopefully.

"Did you change your offer?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but—"

"I told you I wouldn't sign that contract unless you took those things out of it. You know this so why do you even bother asking if I've 'reconsidered' it?" They were arguing back and forth completely ignoring the rest of the roster that was present.

"Alright! How about this, I'll let you make your own contract that hopefully we can both agree on," said Vince clearly getting frustrated.

"Fine by me," she said as he handed her his lab top to go write up the contract.

When she was out of earshot Mark turned to Vince and said, "What was that all about?"

"I've been trying to get Anika to sign with us for 4 years now, but every time she turns me down because I won't take out a few gimmick matches, like mud wrestling, from her contract. She has very good storyline ideas that I want to put in motion as soon as possible but I need her on the roster to do it. She's a major part of it and without her it wouldn't work."

Mark laughed and said, "That's a losing battle on your end Vince. She ain't never going to let up on the specifics of her contract, believe me I know."

Vince glared at Mark and said, "I think I've figured that much out." Anika came wandering back to the group and handed Vince back his lab top. She sat on the apron swinging her legs as he read the contract and said, "It's reasonable, but are you sure you wont do any of the diva valet stuff?"

"Well I have an idea for my debut…" she trailed off not knowing if he wanted to hear it or not.

"Go on. I want to hear this," encouraged Vince while the others also listened intently.

"You remember that idea I had about breaking Lita away from the Hardys?" The Hardys and Amy were more interested in this conversation, since it now involved them. He nodded and she continued, "As you know at the last pay-per-view event the Hardys fought with Edge and Christian and were victorious in winning the tag-team belts. Now this Sunday Edge and Christian are both going to be upset at what they call an 'unfair' loss. They end up issuing a challenge to the Hardys for RAW but not for the title, just to prove that they are better then them or more likely since the stipulations to the last match was that they cant ask for another shot at the belts as long as the Hardys still hold the titles.

The Hardys of course accept the challenge. Edge points out that they need someone in their corner incase Lita tries to interfere. Christian says, "I've got the perfect person," and goes to make a call. On Monday night up until the match time, it'll show Edge pacing around the locker room and asking 'Where is she?' and things like that. After the Hardys and Lita are out there Edge and Christian will make there way out there with there newest accomplice.

During the match Lita will try and interfere and I'll stop her. We wont end up having a cat fight or anything. I'll talk to Lita and make a proposition, meanwhile everyone'll be wondering what's going on. The match will end with the Hardys losing because of Lita, and me and her will walk back together. If Coach asks us what happened out there we won't give a reply. The fans'll have to find out when we decide to spill."

Vince had a big smile on his face as he nodded and asked, "And this will lead into that idea you ran by me a while ago?" She nodded and he asked, "But why Lita?"

"There are a lot of reasons that qualify her for it. She's the only other female competitor out there that I actually respect other then Trish and Victoria. I would love to work with her. I think she can handle this type of situation better than most of the women on the roster. An' weren't you tellin' me that you wanted her to go off on her own, instead of bein' with the Hardys all the time?"

He agreed to it and asked Amy if she was up for it. "Up for what exactly? All I know about this little scheme of yours is that I'll be betraying Matt and Jeff and teaming up with her."

Vince nodded and started to explain everything. "This is actually part of the reason I called you all here today. I was hoping to finally get her to sign a contract so we could put this storyline to work. To understand the 'scheme' as you put it you should really understand Anika first. She doesn't wrestle women; she's more skilled than most of the female wrestlers and can take down a male more than three times her size. She refuses to do any gimmick matches like the normal divas do such as: bra and panties, mud wrestling, spanking, and bikini contests—although I've no idea why not..." Vince paused glancing at Anika as he said this.

She spoke up before he got the chance to go on, rolling her eyes at his last statement, "I think it's about time that a female took on a male in the ring where it's not some kind of mixed gender tag-team thing where the females cower before the men."

Vince nodded his head. He really did think this was a good idea, "What's going to be happening is you and Anika will team up during RAW and throughout the next few weeks ruin matches for the Hardys until they confront the two of you about it. You will explain to them that you're sick of helping them win matches while you're getting left behind in the business. Anika will say that she's tired of watching guys get all the glory and different title matches while the women get matches that are just jokes. The guys will laugh at the both of you and make some sexist comment. This gets the both of you angry and that's where you issue the challenge for their belts at the next pay-per-view."

"What?!" screamed Matt and Jeff at the same time. Amy had a huge grin on her face.

She turned to Anika and asked, "You came up with all of this?" She nodded and Amy said, "I think it's awesome. I'm in," before the guys could stop her. Not that they could, they were still too shocked about the whole idea to even comprehend what was going on around them.

Anika jumped off the apron and said, "Great! Now all I need is to sign that contract an' this show will be on the road." Vince handed her a pen to write on the screen with and she signed it.

"Finally," said Vince with a relieved look on his face. Thankful that he had finally gotten her to sign with the WWE. A wave of protest and arguing sprang out from everywhere as Matt and Jeff along with the other guys argued that it was a bad idea. Vince shut them up and said, "This is my final decision and nothing any of you can say is going to change it."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Jeff. "They could get hurt if they got in the ring with us. Other than that it probably won't be that great of a match since they aren't even on our level."

"Yeah, I agree with Jeff. It wont be much of a match, we'll have to hold back to avoid hurting them."

The gym was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Anika and Amy faced Jeff and Matt and glared at them. "Like I told Blackman, there's a ring right there, an' I'm sure that Amy's up for kickin' ya'lls asses for those comments, not that we have anythin' to prove to ya'll, although like I said, it would be fun."

Amy nodded in agreement and said to Matt, "Anika and I are going to prove you two wrong. We're going to go through with this whether you like it or not. And we're going to be the next and first female tag-team champions."

"Well now that that's over with, let's get down to the other reasons I called you all here today," said Vince trying to stop another would be fight.

"Ya'll have fun now. Dad I was plannin' on havin' a cookout later you should bring mom up. Ya'll can come too if ya want, just ask Mark where it is. Hope to see ya'll there." Anika gave her dad and Glenn a goodbye hug and strolled out of sight.

After a long tiring meeting consisting of arguing and planning the guys finally left the gym. Mark told the guys where Anika's ranch was and that they should all go because she usually doesn't invite people over.

Back at Anika's home she was running around getting everything setup and making sure her house was decent. She got burgers and hotdogs along with fish and all sorts of other things to throw on the grill. She made salads, fruit salads and deserts along with some nice punch. She still had a while before she expected anyone to be there so she decided to go for a nice ride on her bike that she had been to busy to ride for the past week or so.

She put on her racing practice tights and top then hopped on her black motorcycle with red and orange flames running up the sides. She did a few laps in her backyard and went over a couple jumps before actually getting into some tricks. She flew through the air loving the height she was getting and once again completely oblivious to the crowd that was growing.

She finally saw them and decided to be a brat to Matt and Jeff to get them back for earlier. She sped up and went in their direction, she laughed at the scared 'deer in the headlights' look on their faces. A mere two to three feet away from them she skidded to a stop; throwing up the dirt around them in their faces.

She took off her helmet and got off her bike all while laughing at the death glares she was receiving from them. "So glad ya'll could make it," she said innocently. "Make yourselves at home while I go take a quick shower and change. Dad could you throw a few things on the grill, all the stuff is already out there." He nodded with that grin still on his face. "Where's mom?"

"She couldn't make it, she said she was sorry and that she'd come visit sometime." Anika nodded sadly and ventured into the house.

Mark led the guys through the house and out the side door to the deck that had an in ground pool next to it. There were picnic tables and chairs set up everywhere. Next to the pool and deck was a trampoline; Anika most likely liked to jump into the pool from there.

The guys all took a seat while Mark went to go cook. A little while later Anika came back with her hair down dressed in some blue jean shorts, a blue tank top and flip-flops. She quietly crept up behind Mark with something behind her back and a mischievous grin on her face. Everyone laughed as she jumped on his back and threw a chef's hat on his head.

He turned around shaking his head in amusement. She handed him an apron and he shook his head to tell her no. She pouted and he caved in and put it on. This only made the others laugh even more at the sight of Mark, "The Undertaker", in a chef's hat and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

She smiled victoriously and sat down beside Amy and Jeff. She stifled a laugh when she looked at Matt and Jeff's dirt covered clothes and faces thanks to her earlier antics.

"What's so funny?" asked Jeff annoyed. He really didn't like this girl and he only just met her. Usually he waited till he knew a person better before making a decision like that, but with her it was different. He had only met her today and already she's managed to insult and humiliate him and his brother, along with getting him covered in dirt.

"Oh nothin'" she snickered and turned to talk with Amy and the others. Jeff and Matt exchanged looks and nodded their heads towards the pool. They got up and stood behind her. She noticed and tilted her head backwards looking a little nervous. 'She should be,' thought Jeff as he grabbed her arms and Matt grabbed her legs. They picked her up and carried her to the pool. "Ah! Put me down right now."

"Nope not going to happen sorry," said Matt as he grinned at his brother. "On the count of three, one…two…ah!" before they could get three out they felt Anika twist her body and throw the two of them off her and into the pool. They reached the surface gasping for air. They were beyond ticked at this point.

Anika laughed as she saw the looks on their faces. "How's the water down there boys?" The rest of the guys were laughing at them as well, as Anika got up and said, "You might as well give up now because there ain't no way you guys'll ever win." She smiled sweetly and went back into the house.

The guys got out of the pool and glared at everyone who was still laughing at them. They walked over to the table and Matt purposely dripped water over Amy. "You pain!" Amy laughed while wiping the water off of her.

Anika came out with two towels and handed them to Jeff and Matt who warily took them and thanked her. She smiled and went off to help Mark with the grill. "I don't get her," said Jeff suddenly gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

"What's there to get? She seems pretty cool to me," said Amy with a confused look on her face. The others quickly agreed with her but Jeff just looked away from them and over towards Anika. She was joking around with Mark and had a huge grin on her face. Unconsciously a similar grin swept across his face. The others saw this and exchanged knowing glances.

The rest of the cookout went by with everyone laughing and getting to know Anika a little more. They learned her full name was Anika Jaye Calloway and that she would be going by the name Ajaye Wylde. She explained that she was friends with A.J. Styles of TNA and he came up with the nickname for her and it just kind of stuck with her.

They learned that she was Hispanic and was actually born in Puerto Rico. This started up a long conversation, in Spanish, with Amy that got them both giggling uncontrollably. The guys knew they were talking about them from the looks they kept throwing back at them. They ignored it and finally got them to talk in English.

Jeff kept quiet for the most part; every so often he would stare at Anika when she wasn't looking. She didn't seem to notice but he knew the others did. He didn't care what they thought anyway, for right now all he wanted to do was stare at her lost in his thoughts about the upcoming RAW.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Matt waved a hand in front of him and said, "Yo little bro come on it's time to go, we have a big day tomorrow." He looked around and noticed that most of the guys were already gone, the only one's who were still there besides him, Amy, and Matt were Adam and Jay who were off talking to Anika.

To him it looked like the guys were flirting with her but he didn't know for sure. What he did know was that he didn't like what he saw. And to top that off she would have to work with them on Monday. He pushed all those jealous thoughts aside as him and the others said their thanks and goodnights.

The ride back to the hotel was torturous. Apparently he was right in his accusations that the guys noticed his little infatuation with Anika. They would not let it go; they made kissy faces and picked on him the whole way there. He of course denied it all but made them promise not to let this get back to her or Mark, who seemed just as clueless. This of course only made them think they were right, but as long as she didn't know about it he couldn't care less what the others thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Reign

Sunday night Heat went off without a hitch, Edge and Christian challenged the Hardys to the match on Monday, which they of course accepted. It was now Monday night and Edge and Christian were shooting their parts in the show.

"When's she going to get here, it's almost time for our match!" screamed a frustrated Christian, while pacing the locker room.

"Look, don't worry about it. She said she'd be here and Ajaye never breaks a promise," said Edge trying to calm down his teammate. He was sitting down on the bench with an amused smile on his face as his head followed Christian back and forth. There was a knock on the door, and Edge smiled and said, "What'd I tell ya? I knew she wouldn't let us down." The cameras turned off just as the doors opened so that they didn't catch her on it.

The camera crew filed out as she stepped through with an excited smile on. "Hey boys, ya'll excited about tonight?"

"Not as excited as you are I'm sure; it is after all going to be your first night ever in front of that many people. Are you nervous?" asked Jay taking a seat next to Adam on the bench.

"Are you kiddin' me? I thrive off this kind of stuff. I'm goin' to have a blast out there. I'm goin' to go change into my outfit ya guys mind?" They shook their head and waited till she was finished. About ten minutes later she came back and asked, "So how'd I look?" sounding a lot like Scarlett O'Hara.

They guys turned around and tried to keep their jaws from dropping but were very much so failing in that. She was wearing black baggy jeans that were ridding low on her hips so that the strings of her blue strappy thong showed. Along with that she had on an electric blue bikini top with a fishnet tank over it that stopped a little ways above her belly button showing off her tattoos in both back and front. She had also braided her hair into a lot of little braids and then left it all down.

She did a little twirl and tried to snap the boys out of their little worlds but didn't prove to be that successful. "Well, I guess I'll just go off down to get my makeup done then. I'll be right back," she said in her Spanish accent. Her 'character' was basically of Hispanic descent so she had to hide her southern accent and let out her Spanish one.

She left the boys with their mouths still hanging open and made her way to makeup. She saw Amy and Matt there and said hey to them. Matt's mouth dropped as he looked her up and down then he whispered something to Amy and took off.

"Damn, I didn't think I looked that bad. First Adam and Jay not saying anything but staring at me when I asked how I look, then Matt running away at the mere sight of me. Makes a girl wonder ya know?" she said while laughing and sitting down next to Amy.

"You don't look bad at all girl, damn. He didn't run off because of you, he said he had to go find Jeff to go over the match with Adam and Jay." She nodded as the make up artist finished with the both of them. "What's with the accent?"

"My character, Ajaye, is supposed to be Hispanic so I'm testing it out to make sure it still sounds remotely close to what it should," she said as they made their way back to the locker room.

They talked for a bit till it was time for the match. Amy went off to find her boys while she went off to find hers. She found them at the backstage entrance waiting for her so they could make their entrance. They still had odd looks and goofy grins on their faces as they spotted her. She shook her head and thought, 'Maybe they think I look good.' She laughed at her thought and joined them behind the curtain.

"Okay Anika, we'll go out there first and then like five seconds after you follow us ok?" said Adam trying to get the smile off his face as he followed Jay through the curtain. She smiled and nodded while waiting five seconds.

She went through the curtain and felt the adrenaline rush as she looked over the crowd. Edge was on her left and Christian was on the other side of her. They were both making gestures at her as if to say, 'Look at her!' 'Yeah, she's with us.' She smiled and made her way down the ramp to the ring.

She finally looked up and noticed for the first time that Jeff's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her. She thought she could have a little fun with this so she made it work to her advantage. She got in the ring with Edge and Christian still following behind and the Hardys and Lita on the other side.

She slowly made her way towards Jeff, seductively swinging her hips and licking her lips for added effect. She had him totally mesmerized when she was barely a foot away from him. She slowly ran her right hand up his arm and grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear, the crowd going wild as she did this. "You might want to concentrate more on your match and less on how good you think I look."

She laughed as she succeeded in breaking him out of his thoughts. She pushed him back roughly and into his brother Matt making them both tumble to the ground as her and Lita quickly made their ways out of the ring. Edge and Christian had already started the beating on the Hardys as soon as they were down.

Despite the Hardys unfortunate start to the match they quickly gained the upper hand, but not for long as Matt got knocked off the apron bouncing his head hard off the floor while Edge speared poor Jeff. Ajaye watched as Edge got up on the turnbuckle and noticed Lita making a move to interfere. She quickly ran over to where Lita is and pulls her off the apron.

Lita puts on an angry glare and goes to slap Ajaye, but she catches her arm and says something that makes Lita drop her arms. Ajaye keeps talking and holds back a smile that's threatening to break loose as she hears Jerry Lawler going wild and shaking JR trying to get answers out of him.

Lita smirks and accepts her proposition while Ajaye triumphantly makes her way back to the other corner. Edge, who just tagged in Christian, leans down and played his part in being totally confused by asking what that was all about, giving the audience the idea that they weren't in on it. She smiles innocently up at him and shrugs pretending to not know anything.

During her little escapade Jeff had managed to turn the match around and now had Christian on the mat while he went up top for the Swanton bomb. Ajaye and Lita made eye contact from across the ring and Ajaye nodded to Lita signaling her to make her move. Lita jumped on the ring apron and pulled one of Jeff's legs out from under him making him fall off the turnbuckle groaning in pain, while Christian rolled himself over to make the pin. As their music played Ajaye and Lita walked backwards up the ramp with devious smirks playing on their faces.

In the back Lita and Ajaye were confronted by Coach, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, what just happened out there? Lita, you're with the Hardys not against them, what are you doing? And who are you? And what have you done to corrupt Lita?"

"What just happened out there was the inevitable. The Hardys lost against Edge and Christian, were you not watching? I know I'm 'supposed' to be with them and not against them and I also know exactly what I'm or shall I say we're doing. This is my new friend and accomplice Ajaye Wylde, and she hasn't done anything to corrupt me. She just brought something to my attention that I didn't want to face, but I'm sure as hell glad I did now," said Lita with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Ajaye gave a little laugh as Coach turned his attention over to her. "And just what do you have to say for yourself?"

She laughed again and said, "Damn Coach, you make it sound like I'm a little kid getting a scolding from their parents. Just add in the 'young lady' at the end of that phrase and we're all set." She shook her head in amusement and went on, "All I have to say is that it's really none of your business what we just did, but don't worry you'll find out sooner than you or anyone else on the roster would like to."

Her and Lita left a stunned Coach standing their not knowing what to say as their laughter faded into the background. "That was so much fun, it's going to be a blast working with you I can tell already," said Amy while still giggling at the look on the Coach's face.

"I agree with you a hundred percent on that one. Did you see the look on Jeff's face when he saw me? It was so cute; I hope he isn't mad at me for what I did. I just went with it an' couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him," said Anika with a huge grin spread across her face. "Amy, I'll meet up with ya later I have to go change. I'm done for the night so call me later an' we'll hang." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

After she was done changing into a camouflage cami with black lacing up the front and black pants with a matching camouflage mini skirt belt(minus the pink lining). She slipped on her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star camouflage high tops to top off her look and scampered off to find her dad. She was catching a ride with him to the next town.

She found him sitting in catering talking to Paul, Chris, who were as far away from each other as possible, and Rob. She walked up to them, with that same smile still etched on her face on. "Hey, how are ya guys doin' tonight?"

Mark stood up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug and said, "You were wonderful tonight! I'm so proud and happy to finally have you working here with me." She laughed and got out of her fathers death grip.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah, I'll talk to you guys later."

As they walked away Rob turned to his two friends and said, "Damn, how'd Matt and Jeff get so lucky. They get to work with the hottest girl in the company, that ain't fair."

"Well the storyline was her idea so I guess it was her doing, but you're right they are lucky bastards," said Paul staring after her.

"Someone's got a wittle cwush on the newbie," mocked Chris finding this the perfect moment to get under Paul's skin.

Paul glared at him and said, "Like you don't, you can't honestly tell me you don't think she's fucking gorgeous." Chris smirked but gave no comment. Rob just rolled his eyes at the two of them bickering over whether the other one has the hotts for Anika or not.

Back in the men's locker room a very different dispute was going on. "What the hell was that out there? That wasn't part of the plan, for her to come out dressed like that and nearly give me a heart attack and then catch me off guard!" screamed Jeff as he got dressed.

The other guys in the locker room just shook their heads and laughed at him. "Sorry to tell you this bud but that's what women do. They make their own rules and I highly doubt this one's any different from the rest of them," said Shane while trying not to laugh at his friend.

Matt however was doing nothing to hold in his laughter. "What's so funny?! You do realize that we're going to have to accept their challenge for the next pay-per view!"

"Yeah, so what? You don't honestly think we have anything to worry about do you? I mean sure Amy is ok in the ring but that's when she's against another female. As for Anika, she's probably at the same skill level as Amy and any other female on the roster. We really don't have anything to worry about," said Matt being overly cocky about being able to win.

"I'm not worried about being able to win; I know we're going to win. They don't even stand a chance against us, but I still don't want to have to be in the ring with them. The whole match is going to be a big joke," said Jeff finally calming down.

The conversation about their match was top subject in the locker room. All the guys were confident that the Hardys would manage a victory against the girls because from their point of view the guys had the upper hand. A: because they have been a tag-team longer and B: because they were stronger and had more experience.

Unknown to the guys Amy had heard the whole conversation and was ticked beyond reason. She called up Anika and told her everything they had said. Needless to say Anika was quite miffed also. She told Amy to act normal and not let on about overhearing all that and to let her handle it; she already had a plan brewing in her mind to show the guys that they had better not talk like that about them ever again.

Smackdown and RAW the next week, Amy and Anika were still ruining the Hardy's matches and the guy's locker room was still mocking them. Amy had been listening in on every word they said and was not pleased at all. She of course told Anika who in turn decided to take matters into her own hands.

She made an appointment with Vince to go over some ideas the day after RAW. "Hello Anika, how are you today?" asked Vince as she walked into his office.

"Hi Vince, honestly I've been better," she said sitting down across from him.

Vince looked confused and asked, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy with everything. Are the guys and everyone not treating you good?"

"Well, I am happy with how everythin's been goin'. But Amy an' I are not really all too please with the guys not takin' us seriously."

"What'd they say?"

"Amy heard them talkin' in the locker room. They was sayin' all sorts of things along the lines of: "They aren't at the same skill level as us," "They'll never stand a chance," "This whole thing is a joke." This has been going on since I made my debut and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon."

"Well what do you propose we do to solve this 'misunderstanding'?"

"I need your permission for me to have full reign over Smackdown this Thursday."

Vince looked shocked that she would ask for that. "Why would you need full reign?"

Anika smiled and said, "Because what I have planned isn't just for Matt an' Jeff to take us seriously, but for the whole company to. By us I not only mean Amy an' I, but all the 'Divas.'"

Vince smiled, "Are you even going to give me a hint at what you're planning?"

Anika shook her head and laughed, "Nope, but I can promise you big ratings from it." She smiled evilly making Vince laugh and agree to it. "Don't tell anyone about this ok? I want it to be a surprise for all the guys." Vince promised not to tell anyone and went to work getting everything ready, while Anika called up Amy to tell her the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Think Twice

By the time Thursday came around, Amy and I had already enlisted the help of dad, some of his friends and some of the divas. I was busy the whole day until show time with preparations for the upcoming performance that was sure to teach the guys a lesson, and prove to be quite entertaining as well. It was tiring work but I knew it would be oh-so worth it.

The show started out perfectly. I had literally turned the schedule upside down, rescheduling the main event for the first match that night to ensure the locker room would be empty. It was a Lumber Jack match pairing Jericho against Triple H once again.

Every male on the roster was out and down at the ring for this match and while they were occupied with that Amy and I led some of the other Divas—who agreed to help out—on a raid of the men's locker room. In a matter of minutes we had emptied out our targets' bags filling them with something they more than likely wouldn't like and definitely couldn't do anything about.

We vacated the locker room laughing as we pictured my plan coming into play in just a few minutes. The girls followed me to the gorilla position all of us waiting as the guys wandered backstage looking at us curiously, wondering why we were all there.

We, of course, just smiled as they passed by; a few of the girls congratulating Paul on his victory as we patiently waited for the end of the commercial break.

As the show came back the girls got ready to make their way down to the ring. I turned to the guys, looking specifically at Matt and Jeff and said, "You guys might want to pay attention to this."

'What is she up to now?' Jeff thought as him and Matt made their way to a monitor.

'Spitfire,' by Prodigy played as the girls and I made our entrance into the arena. I easily slid into the ring and grabbed a microphone as my music turned off. I could hear JR and King wondering what was going on as I raised the mic to speak.

"Welcome, everyone to Thursday night Smack Down! I'm sure you're all excited to be here and everything. We'll get on to the scheduled matches in a bit, but right now we have something we would like to share with you. Recently Lita and I have been, as you all probably know, messing with the Hardys. You all probably want to know why right?" The crowd went wild in anticipation of the revelation but I just laughed, having had no intention whatsoever to reveal that information at the present time.

"Unfortunately, I can not reveal that information to you at this time," a chorus of boos went around as I shook her head in amusement. "It has been brought to my attention that the boys in the back aren't really taking us female competitors seriously. They've been saying all sorts of mean horrible nasty things." I pouted and Lita, Trish, Torrie, Victoria, and Stacy all nodded their heads.

"One of the most recent examples would be something involving a sleepover party with all us Divas, which I'm not going to give you the full details of, for I'm sure you all can use your imaginations, but let's just say that I wasn't all too pleased at hearing this."

Matt and Jeff stared wide-eyed at the monitor in the back. They couldn't believe I'd actually heard about that. They were even more shocked at what they heard next though.

"Now I'm not the type of person to just sit back and let someone talk about me or my friends like that so I decided to do something about it, and tonight," I paused while glaring into the camera, "_something's_ going to be done about it. You see boys," I said pausing as I turned to face the ramp, "I have full reign over the show tonight. Meaning, I can do whatever the hell I want and there ain't a damn thing any of you can do about it. So with that said, will the following people come join us out here: Matt and Jeff—of course, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Billy Kidman, and Rey Misterio Jr."

Matt and Jeff's music went off as all the guys came out stationing themselves at the top of the ramp. The music turned off as soon as a mic was handed to the guys. "Ladies, what seems to be the problem? Surely you can't be upset over a few backstage comments. We throw them around about each other all the time but we never take them seriously," said Rey trying to act charming but was failing horribly in my eyes.

"That's the our point _Rey_. You guys don't take us seriously and now you're all going to have to face the consequences."

"And what sort of punishment could all of you possibly have come up with?" asked Matt taking the mic away from Rey.

Lita took the mic away from me, "Actually Ajaye came up with this and all of us just jumped at the opportunity." She handed the mic back to Ajaye for her to continue explaining everything.

"Since you boys seem to like sleepovers so much I think we should have one tonight," I drawled out slyly, smirking as Matt and Jeff's mouths dropped open. "Not in the way you're all hoping though," I added quickly, making their mouths snap shut instantly.

"The main event tonight was moved to the opening match of the night for a reason, and that reason is because the main event of tonight is going to be a gimmick match involving all six of you. There are six of us in the ring now and six of you to work our magic on. Meaning you boys are going to be getting, personally one of my favorite parts of a sleepover: makeovers! And showing your new and improved selves live tonight where you'll be judged by Jerry Lawler on who's the _prettiest_."

The crowd was going crazy at this while the guys were up on stage pretty much shocked and not knowing what to say. "That however is not all," the audience quieted down to hear what else I had up my sleeve. "From there you all will proceed in a basic bra and panties match, which I will hopefully assume you will all be wearing. In case you don't know the rules—though I find that hardly believable—whoever is still wearing their clothes, wins." I finished with a full blown evil grin.

"And if we refuse to go through with this ridiculous scheme of yours," asked Jeff about to blow his top off at how utterly ticked he was. Just because him and his friends made a few jokes about them didn't mean they had to do something like this. In his opinion the girls were blowing this way out of proportion.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter," I said in a bored tone. "Were you not listening when I said I had full reign over tonight? In case you were listening and are just too dense to grasp what that means I'll put it so you can comprehend. For. Tonight. I'm. Your. Boss; I hold exactly the same power as Mr. McMahon does. So if you refuse you'll have to answer to me and trust me when I say that: I'm not as nice or as forgiving as he is."

The music sounded again as me and the girls walked backstage with the guys following behind us as another commercial break came on.

Backstage Jeff got right in my face—not the smartest thing he could have done though I suppose if I placed him with brains this whole situation wouldn't have ever came about. He demanded to know what my problem was and I just laughed at him, clearly not taking him seriously. And why should I if he wasn't willing to do the same.

"I already explained what my, or rather our, problem with you guys is as you have clearly mouthed your opinion on the subject as well. Now fall in line so we can pick our victims for tonight." I ordered, a stern expression of impatience crawling its way over my features.

The guys just stood there staring blankly at me as though daring me to even try to make them. "Fine have it your way, DAD!" Mark came walking up to me with five other guys behind him.

"Yes darlin'?" asked Mark while glaring at the pitiful excuse for men before him. I had told him all about their 'sleepover' comments along with all the others and needless to say he was none too happy with the boys. He told the other guys there with him and they agreed to help him help the girls and I get back at the guys.

"Ok, dad you come with Jeff and me. Dwayne help Trish with Shannon. Glenn help Amy and Matt. Austin with Torrie and Billy. Foley with Stacy and Shane. Nash with Oscar and Lisa. We'll meet back here when it's time for the match. Have fun boys."

Looking over my masterpiece, a smile quickly found its way onto my face. "Awe! Now don't you look so purdy?" I laughed jovially, putting the finishing touches on a still struggling Jeff. "Now I already told you, if you keep making such a fuss you won't be nearly as purdy as the rest of the girls and you don't want that now do you?"

That of course was rhetorical since I didn't rightly care whether of not he wanted to be 'as purdy as the rest'. Therefore I completely ignored his negative remarks as dad helped him stand. I walked ahead of him as he literally dragged Jeff along to the entrance where all the other 'Divas' were waiting.

It looked as though the rest of them gave up fighting and just let the girls do what ever they wanted to them. A wise decision on their parts, though what came out of Matt's mouth next wasn't even close to being considered smart of him at the time. "Little bro it's no use fighting them. They're just going to have it their way like they always do."

Jeff stopped struggling, having sense enough about him to know that his brother shouldn't have said that. "If we supposedly always get our way then we wouldn't have to do the types of matches that ya'll are about to. Hopefully this will give you some kind of clue as to what all of us go through."

My music went off as Anika went through the entrance and down to the ring where a not so happy looking King stood waiting. As soon as she got into the ring and the music was cut off, King began to beg her not to make him do this.

"Sorry King, but since you love 'puppies' so much we all figured to let you be the judge of the new 'Divas' of the WWE!" King looked like he was going to cry but Ajaye took no notice.

"First let me tell you what the lovely ladies had to go through to be as pretty as they are tonight. After getting split up with their own personal fashion designers and bodyguards," Ajaye paused and smiled deviously at the camera, "the girls were immediately taken to their own private dressing room where the magic really happened."

Ajaye was having a blast out there while backstage the guys were yelling at the screen. "Bodyguards!? She calls her dad and his friends bodyguards?" screamed Matt.

Jeff was just as ticked with her as the rest of them, "Yeah seriously. Mark, your daughter's messed up man!" Mark glared at him making him shut up right away.

The other guys, not wanting to upset their 'bodyguards' or any of the girls, especially Anika, more kept quiet and paid close attention to what she was saying.

"The boys got manicures, pedicures, waxing, which I bet was a bitch for them to go through, basically the whole works right down to new clothes, hairstyles and facials. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" The crowd was a mixture of cheering from the women and some men and boos from the rest.

This didn't faze Ajaye one bit she just ignored them and said, "Yes I agree with you 100. So now without further adeu let's bring out the ladies!"

Trish's music went off as she pushed the lovely Shannon in front of her while his bodyguard Y2J made sure he couldn't get away.

"Ah yes, here we have young Shannon modeling a teal short Chiffon halter top dress. Stopping mid-thigh, the jagged layers show a lot of leg, not leaving much to the imagination." Ajaye smirked at this as Trish and Jericho laughed and Shannon glared at both of them.

Trish had done a nice job on him. She had curled his hair and left the ringlets to fall gracefully over his shoulders. With the dress, the hair and the makeup, all he needed was the shoes to top off his look, which he didn't get out of. He had on a pair of strappy clear platform stiletto heels, she had even painted his toenails teal to match the dress.

Anika had left specific instructions with all the girls to stuff the boy's bras with water balloons filled with mud so they can get the feel of all their types of matches in one.

Ajaye looked over at King as Shannon and the rest stepped into the ring. Poor King looked horror struck. She was standing close enough to hear him mumble, "She gave them puppies..."

She laughed and said, "Yes King they all have puppies, I thought since they are Divas now, they just had to have them." Her smirk got bigger as Jericho grabbed Shannon's arm to stop him from doing anything.

"Awe come on Shannon, you know how it's done. Don't just stand there, strut your stuff around the ring!" Shannon didn't move till his bodyguard made him. He slowly 'strutted' around the ring sadly waving at the crowd before making his way back to the middle of the ring where Ajaye had told him to stand.

Stacy's music went off and out came Rob dragging a reluctant Shane behind him with Stacy leading the way.

"Here we have the beautiful, but mysterious, Shayna. Dressed as an Arabian princess, garbed in red and gold. I wonder if she knows how to belly dance…" she trailed off smiling mischievously at a pale looking Shane who was standing next to a clearly embarrassed Shannon.

He shook his head no, saying that he couldn't and wouldn't even if he did get his ass beat. Ajaye laughed at him and said so only he could hear it, "You really don't have much of a choice. You won't get your ass beat but I might just have to have a little talk with Vince about you."

He glared at her and she said, "Ah ah ah, princesses don't glare sweetie. Now show all these nice people hear tonight what you can do."

Shane walked to the middle of the ring and started uncoordinatedly dancing about. Swinging his hips and making it look like he actually knew what he was doing.

After Ajaye had had her fun with that, Torrie lead Shawn who also had to drag a struggling Billy down to the ring. "Awe now isn't she just the cutest thing? Look at those ruffles, purple is definitely your color, Billynda. I don't think I know of another girl who could actually pull off that dress."

Ajaye left the ring a brought a chair back with her and instructed King to sit in it. She then walked over to Billy and told him what she wanted him to do. He looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. "Do you understand?" she asked trying her best not to laugh.

Billy grabbed the mic away from her and said, "I understand perfectly well what it is you want me to do. Now you understand this, I would rather dance like Shane did or strip right here and now than do that!"

She laughed lightly while grabbing the mic back and said, "Oh don't worry the stripping part comes later, hun. So you'll be doing that anyway. And like I keep telling you all, you really don't have a choice in the matter."

She handed him back the mic and stepped away waiting for him to start. Billy glared at her momentarily but realized that she was right. He had to do everything she said or who knows what might happen. Even though Anika would never do anything too horrible to them if they refused she still made sure not to let them in on that little secret.

Billy started singing like Marilyn Monroe, Happy Birthday Mr. President but instead of president he said announcer. While slowly dancing his way to King and seating himself on his lap ending the song with a kiss on King's cheek.

Ajaye and the rest of the girls and the guys' bodyguards were near tears from that little performance as King was literally mortified. He pushed Billy off of him and ran to get out of the ring, not being able to stand any more of that torture. But Ajaye cut him off saying that he had to stick around for the rest of the party.

"Sorry King but maybe this will teach you a lesson in learning to respect us Divas." Amy's music went off as she walked in front of Kane and Matt, who was surprisingly not struggling.

"Oh I see we have a Southern Belle with us here tonight. Matilda, don't you look sweet and innocent. Completely the opposite of your sister…"

Ajaye watched Matt, Lita and Kane get into the ring. She was puzzled about what she would make him do. Matt noticed this and looked at her with a smirk on his face. Instantly an idea shot through her mind and a smile brightened her features making Matt worried.

Ajaye walked over to Lita and whispered her idea in her ear so no one else could her. Lita cracked up and said, "You're evil you know that?" Ajaye nodded with a satisfied grin on and walked back over to Matt and told him what he had to do. He grabbed the microphone and calmly said, "There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

Ajaye smirked and reminded him who was in charge and he reluctantly started to dance around the ring while singing, "I think his tractor's sexy! It really turns me on." The crowd went wild at this, while Ajaye, Lita and everyone else had to use the ropes to keep them from falling over.

After Ajaye gained control of herself again their next victim came down. Victoria's music started playing as she walked in front of Nash who had to carry Rey. "Oh what do we have here? Looks like a sassy Latina has come to spice things up a bit…"

They got in the ring and Ajaye, since she already knew what she wanted Rey to do, told him. Rey didn't say anything to her; he was planning on running out of the ring as soon as everyone's guard was down. Sadly though, his plan didn't work.

"If you're thinking about hightailing it out of here, think again." Rey looked at her in shock that she could read him that well. She motioned for him to get started and he reluctantly started dancing the Macarena while Ajaye held the mic up for him to sing.

The crowd was going crazy by the time he finished and took his place in line with the other guys who looked like they were about to murder Ajaye. 'Spitfire,' went off again as The Undertaker walked out with Jeff over his shoulder kicking and screaming to be let down.

"Ooh, what do we have here? Jeffina, I can tell you like to be in charge huh? I have to say, the dominatrix look really works for you."

He was holding the whip and trying to take a swing at Ajaye, hoping to make contact. He was beyond ticked, beyond pissed. Revenge was one thing but this was totally out there. She was making a fool of him, at his job, in front of his co-workers and millions of other people around the world.

Ajaye knew he would be the one to give her the most trouble. She walked over to Jerry and asked, "Now for your job, who do you think is the prettiest." She handed him the mic before walking over to Jeff and whispering what she wanted him to do.

He glared at her but did as she said and carefully walked over to Jerry took the mic and said, "You wouldn't want to make your mistress mad would you? Say I'm the prettiest!" Jerry stood there stunned not knowing what to do but was snapped out of it and soon started screaming Jeff's name in an attempt to make him stop hitting him with the whip.

Ajaye laughed and took the mic back and said, "Ok, now that we know Jeffina is the prettiest let's move on to the actual match." She took the whip away from Jeff and made sure to hit him on the ass with it before everyone, besides the guys in the match, left the ring.

The bell sounded and the guys stood there not really knowing what to do. Ajaye rolled her eyes and shouted, "Start ripping each other's clothes off!" The guys did just that, throwing in a couple wrestling moves here and there but the majority of the time they spent grabbing at random articles of clothing.

The six guys renewed old or current partnerships to take on the others. Matt and Jeff, Rey and Billy (who were old partners in WCW with the Filthy Animals), and Shane and Shannon (also back in WCW they were part of the group 3 Count with the other member Evan).

It seemed like the teams previously working in WCW were working together to get rid of Matt and Jeff, but they were holding there own fairly well and even managed to strip Rey and Shane of their clothing leaving them in matching female underwear sets, they were both wearing red outfits so they had to match.

With those two gone Matt worked to eliminate Shannon while Billy tried to get rid of Jeff but it backfired on him as Jeff whipped him into a corner and Matt, who had just got rid of Shannon, got down on his hands and knees in front of him setting up his brother to go for their Poetry in Motion move. Unfortunately for him though he forgot what kind of shoes Jeff had on resulting in the sharp heels being dug into his back as Jeff stepped on him and completed the move. As Matt was rolling around on the ground grabbing at his back in pain Jeff stripped Billy of his purple ruffles.

The others were still in the ring but they didn't move other than to try and cover themselves up a bit more than they were. Their mud filled 'puppies' had broken sometime during the fighting and was now running down their bare stomachs.

Outside the ring the girls and the guys' bodyguards were laughing it up at the red faces of the 'Divas'. While Matt had finally gotten up and in his brother's face, most likely he was pissed because Jeff's heel was probably imprinted on his back. Nose to nose they started arguing until Jeff finally threw the first punch knocking Matt to the mat.

Matt didn't stay down for long though, he jumped back to his feet and the two brothers started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Neither one seemed to want to back down and Ajaye was about to get back in the ring and announce the match a draw when Matt somehow put Jeff in the Twist of Fate.

Jeff laid on the mat, disoriented from the move Matt just pulled on him, not realizing his brother was struggling to pull off his dress. He did not want to lose, not because he really wanted to win, but because he really didn't want to be stripped while millions of people were watching.

He silently thanked Ajaye for choosing such a skin tight dress or else Matt would have already won. Matt wasn't paying attention and Jeff took that as his opportunity to go for the win. He rolled Matt into an inside cradle, a move normally used as a pin option, but in this case he used it as a chance to strip Matt.

Matt kicked out of the cradle just as Jeff expected him to. Jeff grabbed the bottom of Matt's dress when he kicked out and easily pulled the dress off. The bell rang and Jeff was declared the winner.

Everyone got back in the ring, still following Ajaye's instructions and ushered the mud covered guys to the middle of the ring. Ajaye stood in front of them all smirking with pride at her work.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Jeffina on her outstanding victory, but I just don't think it's fair that all the other guys are nearly naked and you're not when you were in fact the one who had the most to say about the problem with me so boys if you will…" she trailed off and watched as her dad and the guys started beating and striping Jeff of his dress.

Once he was beaten till he couldn't get up he laid there as Ajaye towered over him, a leg on either side and said, "Let this be a lesson to you, Jeff Hardy, as well as all the men on the roster back there. Think twice before saying anything about us Divas just being a joke when it comes to wrestling. We may not supposedly be on the same level as you guys but were a lot smarter when it comes to proving ourselves. And as they say 'Payback's a bitch' well you haven't seen anything yet of how big of a bitch I can really be."

She threw the mic down on his chest as her music sounded off again and the girls left her dad and the guys to deal with the others. Feeling slightly better about everything the girls made plans to go shopping or something while they had time off.

The show was over so she quickly got changed to head to the guys locker room so she could be there to see their reactions. She waited around the corner till they all limped into the locker room groaning in pain. She listened for a little while as no one said anything, until a voice that was undoubtedly Jeff Hardy rang out in an angry tone. Following were other disgruntled voices along with the laughter of the other guys who were in there changing.

Anika opened the door and said, "Everyone better be decent," before walking in and smirking at the guys glaring daggers at her.

"What the hell did you do with our clothes and what the hell are these?" screamed Jeff getting in her face pulling out her idea of his new wardrobe along with his night clothes.

She laughed and answered, "You didn't think you'd get off that easily did you and besides the sleepover's only just starting. The girls and I came through here earlier while you all were down in the ring for the Lumber Jack match. We emptied your bags and replaced everything in there with a change of clothes and some sleepwear for tonight. Don't worry about your things; they're all in your separate rooms at the hotel. We took your hotel keys just so you know and talked to management so you can't get an extra set until tomorrow when checkout time comes along. So here's your key and have fun with your sleepover."

She smiled at the ticked off look on their faces and said, "Be sure to have a pillow fight just for me," before closing the door and leaving the boys to change and quite possibly plot her very demise.

Back in the locker room the other guys were busy mocking Jeff and the others. "So what exactly will you gals be doing during your sleepover?" asked John Cena. He knew exactly what was said to get the girls so angry and didn't quite blame them so he was having fun teasing the guys because they deserved every bit of it.

"Shut it Cena!" growled Matt before heading for the showers to wash off all the mud. The other guys followed suit as other comments were thrown their way. What had just happened that night made most of them see that the girls didn't really have it easy in the business. And they must be pretty tough to have to go through the type of dumb matches they always seem to get.

Matt and Jeff on the other hand didn't seem too understanding; they were still throughout the rest of the night bad mouthing the girls, mostly Anika though since it was all her idea.

Even through all the bad names and the 'I hate her' talk, the fact that Jeff had a thing for her all the same seemed to shine through it all and all the guys knew it. Except for Jeff of course who would rather stay in denial then listen to his friends teasing him about that on top of everything else that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The Night's Far From Over

The guys arrived in their room long after everyone else had left the arena to party or relax, getting many strange looks from the hotel staff for their attire. Shane opened the door and groaned, "You gotta be kidding me."

The rest of the guys filed into the room and voiced similar reactions to the room. The girls had managed to change everything in the room including the bed (yes bed as in one for all six of them), curtains, and towels in the bathroom, into something overtly girly. The objects set up in that room would most likely be found in some six year old girl's room.

The T.V. was regular sized, big enough for all of them to see without having to crowd around it but it was, for some reason, pink with white, orange and yellow plastic flowers decorating it. The bedspread was similar to the T.V. as were the curtains. The guys were all arguing over what the sleeping arrangements would be while Matt for some reason was looking at a tape he found on top of the VCR.

"Yo guys, shut up," he said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "I think the girls left us a video," he put the tape in and pressed play before anyone said anything else.

Once the tape started playing Anika and Amy, along with the other Divas that were involved with Anika's scheme earlier that night, popped up on the screen. They obviously taped it in that room for most of the Divas were sitting on the pink bed with Amy and Anika sitting Indian style in front of it on the floor.

Anika was smirking deviously while she said, "Why hello boys. So nice of ya'll to join us on a fine night such as this. I hope ya'll had fun earlier, but of course you did. What girl wouldn't love makeovers and bra and panty matches? Oh yeah, we wouldn't, and ya'll found out just why didn't you? Not only is it degrading to our gender but it's very embarrassing, but ya'll already figured that out by now, hopefully."

She paused and calmed herself down before going on, replacing the smirk on her face with a fake smile, "As I told ya'll earlier, the fun's not over yet. We hope you like your room, we all worked really hard to set this all up for ya'll. You're probably wondering why there's only one bed huh?" The guys all nodded their heads while looking at each other disgusted at the thought of having to sleep in the same bed as one another.

"Well that's really simple to answer. During a sleepover the participants usually sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Now we know ya'll didn't bring any so whoever's closest to the closet, be a dear and open it up. You'll find everything you'll need for tonight including: junk food (Amy: What sleepover's complete without that?), 5 sleeping bags (Trish: Whoever won the match gets the luxury of sleeping in this lovely bed.), and a bunch of games and movies (Victoria: Mostly chick flicks but we did include a few _horror_ movies). Check out is at 10 am sharp, you'll get your keys around 7:30, which should give you gals all the time you need to make yourselves purdy. Have fun and don't forget about that pillow fight."

The screen went blank as Billy opened the closet and pulled out the sleeping bags and started handing them out grumbling about how stupid their whole situation was. Once everyone was all settled into their sleeping bags Jeff spoke up, "We have to get them back for this."

The rest of the guys, not including Matt, gazed at Jeff in shock, "Yeah right man. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't wanna get on their bad sides again," said Rey shuddering at the thought.

"Especially not Anika's, man she's scary," said Billy speaking up amongst the shouts of agreements. Not one of them there wanted to have to go through something like that ever again. They definitely had a lot more respect for the females on the roster after their brief stint as one of them.

"I can't believe you guys are punking out on us," said Matt outraged that they would just lie down and take whatever the girls wanted to do to them.

"Hey look, if you guys really want to be embarrassed like that again then go right on ahead but leave us out of it," said Shane turning over in his 'My Little Pony' sleeping bag to face away from the stubborn brothers, the others following suit and doing the same.

While the Hardy brothers were hard at work, plotting my demise without the added help of their friends, us girls were on our way out of the hotel for a fun-filled night of drinking and dancing.

There was a long queue of people waiting for admission into Krowbar, but me and the other Divas easily bypassed everyone, much to the annoyance of everyone else who had more than likely been waiting a good portion of the night to gain entrance into the popular club.

The club was jam-packed with celebrities, including most of the wrestling roster who greeted us lovely Divas as we made our way to the bar. Music blared from all around as nearly all the ladies of the WWE, including myself, settled around the bar, talking idly amongst ourselves while we waited for our drinks.

Over in a corner of the club, my father, Glenn, Chris Irvine (Jericho), Rob (RVD), and Paul and his Evolution teammates were sitting at a table, getting along for once, and enjoying a beer together. They had all noticed us when we entered the club but every guy at the table had their eyes on one Diva only.

And who could blame them really? Not to sound full of myself or anything but...I looked good. I was wearing this short camo mini skirt with a low riding belt made of bullets, fishnet stockings, knee high black boots with a good sized heal on them, and this form fitting black ¾ sleeved shirt that had a portion cut out above her bust with elbow length black arm warmers. My hair was left down and pin straight and my make up was dark, with smoky eyes lined with heavy black eye liner and just a clear glazed lip gloss to give my lips some shine.

I was oblivious to their stares as I conversed with my friends—having Diva-fied the guys that day had brought me closer to the rest of them. We were talking about something—the specifics of which I couldn't tell you—and did not notice my father and Glenn who were sneaking up on me. I had just taken a rather unconventionally large sip from my drink when someone jumper cabled me, causing the liquid in my mouth to go spurting out everywhere.

Coughing a few times to get my breathing under control, I narrowed my eyes at the laughing figure of my Uncle Glenn. "So, not cool," I muttered pouting slightly. My father draped his arm around my shoulders, grabbing at the drink he'd just ordered.

"Having fun?" he asked. I nodded with a big grin on my face. I'd had a blast that night and was intending on having even more fun yet. "Behaving yourself?" Mark asked after a second, knowing full well that that was a stupid question.

"When am I ever?" I snorted. Although I was in fact behaving myself, the night was still young and there was plenty of time for me to change that.

Glenn and Mark went back to hang with the guys, apparently us ladies were boring them with all our girl-talk. I couldn't blame them though. Even I was starting to zone out, wishing for more excitement than who's dating who and the latest fashions.

I gazed around the packed club, waving at random WWE stars as our eyes made contact. I think I was on my third drink, though no where near being wasted, when I was elbowed rather roughly in the side. Rubbing my side, that seemed to be taking all the abuse that night, I turned to glare at the culprit.

Amy smiled innocently but I saw right through it. However I did nothing because the opportunity had came and gone as Trish leaned closer to me and started speaking in a loud but hushed voice. Loud enough to hear over the music, but low enough so no one heard that wasn't supposed to. "They've been staring at you the whole night, hun," she said, staring past me.

"Who?" I asked dumbly, having not noticed any one staring at me before. Come on, I was sitting at a table with a bunch of WWE Divas. How am I supposed to tell whether they're staring at me or them?

I turned to get a glimpse of who she was referring to when her, Amy and Lisa (Victoria) all stopped me before I had the chance to see anything. "Don't look," Trish hissed, pulling my attention back to her.

I laughed at how absurd they were all being. "How am I supposed to know who you're talking about if I'm not allowed to look?" I asked finishing off another drink. Hard liquor and yet I was still only slightly buzzed...well according to me at least. I'll only think I'm drunk when the floor starts moving and I know for a fact that I'm sitting down.

The girls rolled their eyes at me and Amy answered, "We were going to tell you. Your father and Glenn were sitting at the same table as them but wandered off somewhere. Paul and the rest of Evolution along with Jericho and Cena, though it's mostly only Paul and Chris who are ogling you."

We all laughed at this, though I was fairly certain they weren't only looking at me. However the girls were convinced otherwise. "So what are you going to do about this little love triangle you've found yourself in?" Lisa asked eyes bright with mischief. I was definitely a bad influence on them for I noticed each had a similar expression on their faces.

I shrugged not really wanting to bother with them anyway. That is until Trish slapped a hundred dollar bill in front of me, "A hundred says you can't make them fight over you." Before I could accept or reject the bet two more hundreds were set on the table. I glanced at Lisa and Amy who were both looking excited at the prospect.

I nodded, slapping a hundred of my own down before spinning my seat to stare straight back at the guys, smiling flirtatiously at both Paul and Chris in turn who smiled or waved back. The night was still young and I intended to misbehave and my targets had no idea what was in store for them.

John Cena made his way over to a table with some of the other guys, with his long time friend Randy discussing the show they all had just had. "Some show, huh?" he said, him and Randy making themselves comfortable in the seats Mark and Glenn had just vacated.

They were greeted by Dave, glared at by Ric and ignored by Paul and Chris. Both John and Randy noticed right away Paul and Chris' state of distraction but figured they were just eying up their next conquest. Well with Paul that was more than likely the case, Chris on the other hand was a little iffy.

Ignoring Flair's obvious dislike for him, John started up a conversation with Dave, wondering why on earth Randy hung out with Evolution. Ric and Paul were the two biggest jerks on the roster. They made the perfect heels but they took it too far at times. John could understand playing the part but it was just ridiculous when the part becomes who you are during off-hours.

John's attention drew towards Paul when he let out a low whistle. Apparently he was correct in his assumption as to the nature of his distraction. He just wasn't expecting both Paul and Chris to be interested in the same Diva. "For once we agree on something," Chris said with a smirk, waving at Anika who was at a table near the bar with her new friends, Trish, Lisa and Amy.

John had seen her knocking back shots earlier and was quite surprised that she wasn't completely smashed. Instead she was sitting on a high stool, her long legs crossed in front of her, causing her already short skirt to inch up her leg. She was staring right at the table John was at with a look that would have screamed seduction if it wasn't for the gleam in her eye and the smirk on her face as both Paul and Chris looked to be on the verge of drooling.

"Too bad she only has eyes for me, Jericho," Paul said, tearing his eyes from the lovely beauty to smirk at a scoffing Chris, who disagreed wholeheartedly. John and Randy, who had noticed the guys' staring as well, rolled their eyes as the two bitter rivals started yet another argument over the blue haired beauty they'd been admiring.

They hadn't known Anika for very long since she had only been with the WWE for a few short weeks. But in that time they'd learned that she was a very...rambunctious girl. Always running around and smiling. The boys also learned that night to steer clear of her when she was putting on the charm. It only meant she was up to something, a part of which they most definitely wouldn't have wanted.

Randy and John were quite right in that assumption. They watched as Anika said something to the other Divas and downed another shot before slowly making her way over to their table. Her eyes were solely focused on one Wrestler and one Wrestler only and it wasn't who either Orton or Cena thought it'd be.

The music blared all around me as time went by and I made eyes at both Jericho and Paul. I was a little apprehensive about this bet, not wanting any hard feelings with either of them. However that soon changed as I was reminded by Amy of all the things they'd been saying about me and only me.

At times they were worse than the Hardys—and by them know that I mostly mean Paul but Chris could be just as bad…just less crude about his comments. It was not something I usually stood for, considering the events that spurred that night's show, and I had no intention of letting them get away unscathed. Their humiliation would come swiftly albeit less publicized.

I turned to face my new friends briefly, my decision to act already made up and said, "Wish me luck," before downing one last shot for a boost of confidence. Not the best way to get it mind you for I was finally starting to feel those drinks. Luckily though I was experienced in the art of drunken high-heal walking.

With my head held high, poised and confident, I locked my eyes on the leader of Evolution and sauntered my way over to his table, my hips swinging seductively from side to side, catching not only his but his tables' attention as well. 'Please don't trip. Please don't trip. Please don't trip,' I repeated over and over again in my head. Though I did say I was experienced...I never said it was a good experience.

I smiled my patented 'innocent' grin complete with a slight lip biting motion as I finally reached the table, cutting the mantra in my head short as I inexplicitly sighed with relief. There would have been no way I'd get them to take me seriously if I had fallen on my face while they were watching, drunk or not.

"Hey guys," I said softly to the table my eyes still on Paul. Chris smiled sweetly at me; both Cena and Orton waved energetically causing me to laugh slightly. Dave nodded my way while Ric said his own greeting and Paul shot me a lust-filled look complete with his eyes straying up and down my body only to lock on my chest before slowly trailing upwards where my eyes were locked solely on his.

I could see Jericho slump in his seat out of the corner of my eye, but made sure to give no indication that I had noticed this. I didn't know if it was because I was giving Paul all my attention but I sure hoped it was.

Apparently though, Chris wasn't the only one to notice my one track attention span. "Looks like you, Miss Anika, have eyes for the Champ," said Ric stating the obvious or what seemed to be the obvious to him and the rest at their table.

'Oh this is too easy,' I thought, smirking as I tore my eyes away from Paul to answer him. "As a matter of fact I do, Ric," I said sweetly smiling and winking as I did so, "Which is exactly why I came over here..." I paused as I leaned further on Paul, playing with his hair as he wrapped one of his rather large arms back around my legs, his hand playing dangerously close to the hem of my skirt. My desire to say to hell with the bet and just backhand him right there was growing with each caress. "Ya see, I had a good time tonight. It was a good night after all. Don't you boys agree?"  
A round of concurrences rang out around the booth as Paul raised his voice to be heard over them all. "Of course we agree, absolutely. And anytime you need help with those Hardy Boy punks, you know who to come to. Evolution will always have your...back."

'I'm going to disregard the fact that he just blatantly looked at my ass and is currently rubbing my leg!' Evolution agreed with Paul as usual, they were his mindless puppets after all, what else were they going to do? "Well that's very sweet of you boys, but back to what I was saying about a good ni—my good night!" I said quickly, giving a small smile to the guys at the table who'd noticed my obvious slip up. "Now so far I thought I had no complaints, I mean the show was great, I'm here with my family, friends and fellow co-workers, drinking it up and all but...there's just this one thing I want and I figured: Hey, why not go and get it, ya know?"

Paul nodded his head, smirking as he pulled me down onto his lap—me fighting not to cringe mind you. "And what exactly was it you wanted?" he asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. And here's where I fought not to gag, though him thinking along the lines as he was just made it easier for me to manipulate him.

Biting my lip, I looked down at him innocently, "Well I'm not exactly sure I can get it anymore..." I stated sadly, hoping he took the bait.

He did. "Oh trust me, whatever you want you'll be able to get."

Brightening significantly, I smiled softly, "So you're saying that if I wanted it right now, I could get it?"

"Oh hell yeah," came his enthusiastic reply. Jericho, who'd been sulking the whole time I was 'flirting' with Paul, looked up to witness what he suspected to be an amusing spectacle.

I smiled widely at Paul before speaking. "Well that's good because I was just wondering if Chris would like to dance with me," I stated cheerfully, staring across the table at a smirking Jericho—who had, much like the rest of the table, caught on to what I'd been up to.

"In the words of my pal Trips: Oh hell yeah," Jericho said enthusiastically.

Stunned at what had just occurred, to him of all people, Paul's hands fell loose, allowing me to slip off his lap. And I did so without delay, wanting to spend no more time than I had to near him. Grabbing Chris' hand, I proceeded to drag him off to the dance floor. However I made sure not to go too far into the sea of mashing bodies for I still wanted Paul to have a good view of the show.

My back was pressed tightly to the front of Jericho and I was smirking at an infuriated Paul when I felt a breath on my neck. "You little minx!" Jericho growled playfully into my ear.

My smirk grew into a mischievous grin as I turned around to face my dance partner, my arms slipping around his neck, "Guilty as charged, Mr. Irvine."

Paul could not for the life of him wrap his mind around what had just happened. The little bitch played him like a fool. And in front of his friends and co workers no less! No one makes a fool out of HHH and gets away with it.

Ric and Dave tried to talk him down a bit; placate his anger and all but nothing was working. Especially not when Orton and his idiot counterpart Cena were turning blue from laughing too hard, and Anika was off dancing merrily with Jericho… directly in Paul's line of vision. Paul ignored the snickering morons across from him—who were now leaning on each other for support.

The song was blaring in his ears and all he saw was red as he abruptly stood knocking over his drink in the process. Dave and Ric stood to intervene but Paul had already crossed the distance, ripped Jericho from Anika—shocking the heck out of the former while the latter sauntered off, having expected nothing less than what was happening then from Paul.

He had already got in a few good punches before either Flair or Dave even made it to the fighting duo. Though he only got a few good punches in before Jericho began to fight back—the pair completely forgetting why they were fighting at all as their rivalry came back in full blast.

It would be an understatement to say that I was quite pleased with myself when Paul initiated the barroom brawl for it wouldn't even begin to cover just how satisfied I was at getting one over on him. I skulked unsteadily—thanks to the alcohol consumption—back towards my Diva instigators, who were having a jolly good laugh at both Paul and Chris' expense.

They were soon tossed out of the club however for causing such a raucous, Paul glaring my way as though to say, 'This isn't over.' And I didn't expect it would be and was very much indeed looking forward to the future confrontation but for now… "Drinks on me!" I shouted merrily to the club as I picked up the multiple hundreds I had just won.

"A bet now was it?" a familiarly delicious masculine voice drawled out laughingly from behind me as I sat myself back at a table with my friends.

"Do you really think I'd do that just for shits and giggles now, Cena?" I inquired, sloppily spinning on my stool to face him. The alcohol finally chose to kick in full blast at that moment causing me to slip sideways.

Luckily John was there to steady me. He chuckled as he helped me sit up straight, "Personally, I wouldn't put it past you." He took a seat next to me, his partner in crime Orton pulling up a stool on my other side as the three of us and the rest of the WWE roster drank and danced the night away.

I had no cares for everything was going my way. I knew that everything would soon go down hill, what with me now being on Paul's bad side. Though I didn't want to worry about that then. I wanted to party, then go back to my hotel room and relax, enjoying what was left of my solitude till RAW came around.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morning After

I groaned as a came to the next morning, trying to block out the offending daylight. The very same light that streamed in through a small space in the hotel curtains. It was barely able to illuminate any space of the room, and yet it managed to fall on my eyes, effectively waking me up and ruining my day in one fell swoop.

Actually to be fair it wasn't the luminosity that wrecked my day, it was the hangover that decided to make itself known that did it. I tiredly rubbed at my eyes as I sat up or tried to at least. Something heavy was around my waist successfully holding me down. Upon further inspection—meaning I finally managed to pry my eye open long enough to make an actual observation—I came to the horrific conclusion that I'd been a very bad girl. With the Doctor of Thuganomics himself: John Cena.

And my hangover seemed to be the least of my worries at that moment. In fact, it flew right out the window at this discovery. "Oh fuck…" I muttered, shaking my head. Freaking and for very good reason too. I didn't bother looking under the covers. I was still clothed but that didn't mean nothing happened and with the way John's upper body was looking at that moment I didn't want to risk seeing lil' John.

Quickly gathering my things—which wasn't much other than my shoes and purse—I scurried out the door of his hotel room before he even woke up to tell me whether what I thought had happened was true or not true. I returned to my room quickly to ready myself for the day. It was a Friday, me and the girls had planned on going to a nearby mall before the house show that night, so I really had no time to stay feeling crappy for myself.

Though to be honest that didn't stop me from feeling like a whore. I shook these thoughts from my head as I jumped out of the shower and dressed in my outfit for the day:

Grabbing my purse, and the guys' room keys, I left to give my little 'Divas' the wake up call they were all promised. I had already planned to do this but looked forward to it more now because I needed that to take my mind off the events of the previous night. And boy did it ever. I opened the door only to be met with a most peculiar sight.

The guys were all sprawled out on the floor in their separate sleeping bags. All except for two, who were getting all cozy with each other on the bed. I snickered softly, not wanting to wake anyone up, as I pulled my sunglasses up to rest on my head. I didn't want anything obscuring my vision from this. And further more I never wanted to forget this moment, nor did I want this to be kept to myself when my accomplices more than deserved to see this.

I needed a good laugh anyway and considering they more than likely drank as much or even more than me there was no question in my mind that they could use a laugh as well. It was for this reason that I reached into my bag to retrieve my digital camera. What better to make the moment last longer that to capture it on film…digitally…?

Before I could get a snapshot in edgewise, the guys on the floor around me began to wake up. It's rather odd how cat-like men are when stretching after a coma-like sleep. Us women are usually—more often than not—compared to the feline species, but from where I was standing and taking into account my morning ritual of simply rubbing at my eyes before _gracefully_ falling out of bed, the boys on the floor more fit the generalization.

Rey, or Oscar, for one, reminded me of a fucking cheetah—yawn included. Multiple yawns and groans of the guys awakening from their slumber resounded around the room. For me it was as though time came to a complete standstill. The guys were awake, I was standing between them all and yes, they did realize my presence.

Along with the camera I was conspicuously trying to hide. They quickly covered themselves more, snuggling deeper in their girly sleeping bags, while frantically apologizing for their actions as of late. I waved their apologies off; I was mainly planning on targeting the Hardys—in their compromising position—with the pictures anyways.

They were spooning with each other; Jeff sucking his thumb while Matt snuggled into his brother's back, his arm around Jeff's waist. I took a few snaps from different angles, contemplating whether I'd get away with changing their positions without them waking up. I eventually decided to chance it but as I moved to do so, I noticed something most informative on the nightstand beside the bed.

It seemed the boys were busy the previous night, making a list of pranks they were planning to pull on me. I picked up their plot list, raising an eyebrow—in both question and amusement—as I faced the guys who were already awake. I almost snorted in laughter at their horrorstruck faces but held my composure as they scrambled to explain—all eager and in agreement—that the Hardys were to blame.

I was compelled to believe them since I had a feeling they actually took something away from my lesson last night. After a few silent tense minutes of me staring the awake guys down, I nodded my head and assured them that everything was ok between them and me. The Hardy's were another story however.

"Don't tell them about this, ok?" I said, smirking as I put their prank list back where I'd found it, leaving the guys their key cards before scampering off to the lobby to tell the girls what I'd just learned…and to show them those snapshots of course.

"So then I was like, 'Oh my god! You can not be serious,' but of course she was, though I don't know what she was thinking. She looked like a total pumpkin in it," Stacy rambled on about one of her shopping experiences with her equally blonde friend.

"No way!" Torrie shrieked back at her fellow blonde.

"Way!"

I groaned, as though in actual physical pain—which granted having to listen to her talk for that long it was possible to sustain real injuries especially considering I was still nursing a particularly nasty hangover. The Divas—being Amy, Trish, Torrie, Stacy, Lisa—and I had been at the mall for a good four hours now and Stacy and Torrie had yet to shut up. My eyes literally started to tear up from the pain caused by my brain cells exploding.

The other girls didn't seem to be fairing any better. Lisa for one looked about ready to jump the Barbie dolls just to make the torture stop. Trish actually dragged her off a few seconds after my observation, to prevent any future bloodshed. Of course neither of the blondes seemed to notice them leave; they just kept chattering away.

"Ugh, shoot me in the face," I whined wanting it all to just end already.

Amy shot me a sympathetic smile, "This is your first time shopping with them, don't worry it gets better." I know she was trying to make me feel better but I just wasn't seeing her point at all.

"How could it possibly get better, it's not even good now. That just seems implausible."

"You mean improbable right?"

"Same thing," I muttered as I ducked out of the pink frilly store the blondes had led us into.

Amy followed my lead knowing the girls would be occupied for a while in the cringe-inducing establishment. "You'll learn to ignore them eventually."

"How?" I asked dully believing that to be _improbable_ as well.

"Well...ok, not so much ignore as mock, ya know?" she said stepping onto an escalator to go up to the next level. I stared at her in silence for a few moments, before she grew tired of the stretch of quiet that arose between them. "What?"

"I knew there was a reason we were friends," I said not even bothering to hold back my smirk. As we both stepped off the moving staircase and I reached out and swatted her on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she asked angrily while rubbing the spot on her arm I had just whacked.

"Why couldn't you have brought this up earlier instead of making me suffer through Stacy and Torrie's rendition of The Young and the Hopeless?" Amy just shrugged unapologetically as we proceeded to window shop, neither of us as interested in buying everything we came across as our blonde friends were.

Things were quiet as we walked, which I was ever so grateful, having had more than I could take of casual conversation. However Amy apparently didn't feel the same, "Ya know…I don't get it."

Turning to stare quizzically at her—after barely dodging a little old lady, I asked, "Don't get what?" confused as to what she was talking about.

Amy ignored my almost collision with the blue haired biddy. Making sure she didn't make the same blunder she answered me, "Why Stace would make fun of one of her friends for looking like a pumpkin when her and Torrie are undoubtedly buying out that shop back there and will more than likely walk out looking like parfaits…"

Amy was very serious as she spoke and it was a valid question after all so I decided to take this new conversation seriously as well. "It's probably because parfaits taste better," I said, straight-faced and everything. That was the end of my reasoning until a thought came to mind, my eyes lighting up because of it, "Annnndddd," I drew out, "they're colorful too!!"

"What's colorful too?" a voice asked from behind us causing me to jump then freeze, cringing with my back still to the person who'd just spoken. I didn't need to turn around to know who was behind me. My mind was screaming for me to run away to some far off place where I'd never have to see John Cena ever again. Drama queen you ask?—no. Overreacting?—quite possibly, as in more so positive than the opposite.

But of course me being able to run away would have been only too easy and Amy wasn't about to let anything today be easy. "Parfaits," she answered, "or Stacy and Torrie depending on what they bought at the frill store." Amy smirked sideways at me.

I had told her what I thought had happened the night before and she was adamant that I talk to Cena instead of worrying myself silly over something that more than likely didn't happen. It was for this very reason that she grabbed my arm when she moved to turn around—effectively cutting my escape short.

I silently groaned, my day had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Not only was John standing there but a reluctant looking Randy as well—who was someone else I'd rather avoid after last night. Apparently I had spouted off at the mouth at him letting him know exactly what I thought about him and Evolution…You can imagine what I said and let me tell you it wasn't anything good.

"Oookay…do I even wanna know what you two are going on about?" John asked laughingly.

I turned around to face him at this, "I'm not going on about anything. She's the one talking," I stated pointing at Amy who was sticking her tongue out at me, which I returned whole heartedly.

Amy rolled her eyes, moving to explain to a still confused Cena and Orton. "We were debating the physicality as well as mentality on the ethical treatment of parfaits vs. pumpkins." I shook my head at my friend's explanation —or lack thereof. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever but she was forgiven for that. At the look of further confusion on both guys' faces I decided to properly explain, and I did so with a reluctant sigh.

"We just spent most of our day—meaning a good five hours worth of our day—listening to Keibler and Wilson chattering amongst themselves so it's understandable that we're not making much of any kind of sense at the moment. By the way Ames," I said, pausing slightly as I turned to speak directly to Amy, taking on a condescending tone as I spoke, "just because a word has more than three syllables doesn't mean you'll sound smarter by using it…especially when it doesn't particularly pertain to what your talking about in the slightest."

Amy simply rolled her eyes in response, smirking as she purposefully struck up an amicable conversation with Randy, walking off and leaving me with Cena. The atmosphere between the two of us was tense at best and I desperately just wanted to leave and avoid the situation at all costs. However John obviously had other plans. "Can we talk?" he asked and I thought I might as well get it over with.

John led me over to a nearby bench and before he got a chance to say anything I spoke up wanting to make it as clear as possible that I didn't necessarily mean anything I'd done the previous night. "About last night—"

"We had a good time," John said cutting me off and smiling slightly.

"We did?" I asked horrified at what he'd just said.

"Yeah, I mean I did up until…well you know," he said laughing as though I was supposed to know precisely what he was talking about.

Unfortunately I did in fact have an inkling, although I didn't like what it was about. I figured—despite my horrification—to make it all seem like a joke. "Was it not good for you or something?"

"Well, to be completely honest…I've had better," he stated pretending to look back fondly on his undoubtedly multiple nightly romps.

My jaw dropped at his blatant confession. "Excuse me?" I asked angrily, not only embarrassed but pissed as well. "Did you just say you've had better?"

It took a few moments for John to realize why I was so upset. His eyes went wide as he finally came to understand what I was implying and what exactly I thought had happened between him and I. "Whoa, wait a minute. Do you think that we...ya know?" I nodded mutely causing him to laugh. "Babe, you spent most of the night kissing porcelain, there wasn't much time for anything else, especially not after you passed out."

"So nothing happened?" I asked slowly, apprehensive about the answer.

"The most action I got last night was holding your hair back while you and the toilet got better acquainted," he said earnestly, a cute dimple filled grin on his face.

"Oh thank god," I said with a laugh. I seriously felt as though a large weight had been lifted as I sighed in relief, tuning back in as John made to speak again.

"Not that I didn't want anything to happen mind you. I was actually kind of jealous of it," he muttered jokingly, before becoming serious once more. "Seriously though, I never would have taken advantage of you like that. I haven't known you for very long, but I'd like for us to be friends."

His confession caused me to smile. "I think we'll be very good friends," I said cutting him off as he made to speak again, "and no, there's no chance of benefits in the future."

"Cant fault a guy for asking," he muttered despondently causing the both of us to chuckle. John and I decided to head over to the food court and we spent much of the rest of our time before the House show sitting and chatting about everything and nothing in particular. "So tell me, why'd you target dear ol' Trips for anyway?"

"He had it coming," I muttered angrily, hiding behind what was left of my mango smoothie. I wasn't planning on divulging my detestation of one Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but for some strange, indiscernible, reason I couldn't say no to John. We ended up spending the last hour till we had to be to that night's House show, with me explaining in vivid detail, all the reasons why I couldn't stand Triple H and trust me, there were many.

For one, he had a wife—who happened to be a very close friend of mine—and he treated her like crap. He was disrespectful to her, full of himself and consorted with whores all the time. And further more he was always pestering the other Divas. "He's nothing but a misogynistic pig!" I started vehemently. "He has no respect for us or anyone else, and until he does, I don't expect I shall be having any tea parties with the likes of him."

John didn't say anything throughout the entirety of my ranting. He simply sat back and smiled. He had quite agreed with my astute evaluation of Triple H, especially when I made the same connection he had previously come across. Paul didn't know how to separate reality from his character and that was not something either one of us wanted any part of. It was one thing to act the heel but an entirely other thing to live the heel.


End file.
